wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coyote the SandWing (Blackphoenix's OC)
Coyote the SandWing Coyote is a loyal Outclaw and was hatched an only dragonet. Her mother and father are both dead and now, she works in the HAVEN camp, but most of the time lives in Thorn's Stronghold as she is a spy for the HAVEN. Appearance Coyote has unusual tawny gold scales and black diamond earrings glittering on her ears. Has black diamond pattern down her spine. She has scar from wing membrane to heart, but can still fly. Her wings have faint runes written upon them and she wears a skyfire bracelet and an onyx choker. One of Coyote's hind legs is badly scarred as a result of a battle, so it is hard for her to walk. She has scars twisting down her tail, and another over her left eye. She also has claw marks on her tail and merciless obsidian eyes. Personality Coyote is fiercely loyal to Queen Thorn and the HAVEN, and also very hot-headed. She is stubborn, confident, and her mind is described as flaming-hot and loud. She hates NightWings and likes fighting. However, she is very kind but tries to hide it, seeing it as a weakness. Abilities Coyote has SandWing abilites, such as fire breathing and a poisonous tail-barb. However, due to the unusual color of her scales, Coyote cannot hide in dunes and camouflage. To make up for it, she is skilled at fighting and at using weapons. Biography NightWing Labs RP Coyote is shown as having feelings for Python, a male SandWing as the hybrids arrive. When the hybrids leave, she argues with Color briefly until Bonecrusher arrives to stop them. She is shown as doubting Color's abilities in battle. Later, when Color heads to the rainforest, she joins her. NightWings sneak up on them and they attack, trying to fend them off. When the battle is over, Coyote praises Color, saying her respect for her is rising. When Luminescent tries to find her parents, she tells her her parents are dead, killed by Blister's forces. Luminescent is devastated, and Coyote puts a wing around her reassuringly. Later, Coyote agrees to go on a mission to the SandWing stronghold. Relationships Python Coyote seems to be kind and caring toward him, even gentle. Coyote has feelings for him and it seems like the feeling is mutual. Python is always worried about her and it is possible that they will become an item. Color Coyote doubts Color's ability at fighting, which means they usually end up arguing. However, after a battle, Coyote tells Color: "My respect for you is rising." Queen Thorn Coyote greatly admires Thorn and would do anything for her. She wishes she could be the best Outclaw and is determined to make her stay as the queen. When a SandWing, Sandstone, tried to challenge Thorn for the throne, Coyote lashed and attacked her. Quotes "That's funny. The part where you think you can kill me, I mean." - To Sandstone "Python and I survived Burn's army, and almost died at the claws of Blister! Have you been through anything?" -''To Color "''You're noisy." -To Color "My respect for you is rising." -To Color, during a battle "They're gone. Blister's forces." -To Luminescent, about her parents "NO! Thorn is the best SandWing queen! You can't be queen. Never. I will not let you." -To Sandstone "''ACK DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MAGGOT-INFESTED GORILLAS!" ''-To scavengers that tried to kidnap her Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing)